Merry Christmas With Love
by singergal43
Summary: Bella is an army wife who just wants her husband home for Christmas. She gets a big surprise. Based off the song Merry Christmas With Love by Clay Aiken, BxE, all human


A Christmas Surprise

I'm alone.

I'm alone on the brightest day of the year. The day that children wait for their whole lives. The day that most people open presents, share meals and have the time of their lives. I'm alone on Christmas Eve.

_She leaned with her head on the window, _

_watching evergreen bend in the snow. _

_Remembering Christmas the way it had been,_

_so many seasons ago._

I wasn't always alone. My husband, my beautiful wonderful perfect Edward used to be here. He was-is the most amazing man anyone could have met. He's romantic, charming, and devastatingly handsome. We were high school sweethearts from the time we were juniors. His sister, the lovable little pixie Alice was the first one to see that we were made for each other. She basically forced us together in every situation she could, including the winter dance. Ah, that's a memory made to remember.

"_Bella what are you doing just standing around sulking, you know my brother wants to dance with you," Alice nearly screeched in my ear. I swear, I loved her but sometimes she just needed to quiet down. _

"_Alice, are you so far off into your own little world that you lost your sight? Your brother's not even here yet." If he was here I would have at least asked to dance with him and all of his godliness. I had tried the flirting thing, but I think I was just embarrassing myself._

"_Oh, he's here, trust me, he's just hiding." Alice got that scary glint in her eyes that meant she was up to something. Ever since her brother moved here she had been trying to play matchmaker. I didn't want her to. If he ever found out it would just be weird._

_Before I knew what she was doing she had started scoping out the crowd. Her eyes were squinted as if trying to see better and she had a frown on her fairy-like face. A smile suddenly appeared as she found what she was looking for. I shrank back, afraid of that smile. _

_Alice walked out into the crowd of teenagers mashed together. In about a minute she came back dragging someone on her arm. He had his heels planted in the ground, and was desperately trying to hold himself back. It was Edward. He had a frustrated expression on his face, but it softened when he looked over at me._

"_Dance," she ordered in a scary voice, shoving is together. I blushed, embarrassed that my hands were now resting on his chest. But pretty soon we got comfortable and started swaying slowly to the music. The feel of his hands lightly resting on my hips was enough to make chills shoot up and down my spine. _

_His eyes burned into mine with an intensity I had never seen as he said softly "Bella, I need to know something." I remained silent, trapped in his emerald eyes._

_But what he did next blew my mind. He leaned in close to me and pressed his lips against mine. It was a feeling no one could describe. His lips were smooth and urgent, yet very gentle. The taste of him was simply amazing. The kiss was slow, but beautiful none the less. It was the most amazing thing that ever happened to me._

Ever since that day we had been together, blissfully happy. While we watched other people fall in and out of love, ours grew every day. We got married right after senior year. My life was perfect. I should have known it wouldn't last.

_This year there's no one to open the gifts,_

_no reason for trimming the tree._

See, Edward had always wanted to join the army. He wanted to find his glory somewhere, and thought that was the best place to. I still remember the day he left.

"_Bella, please don't cry." His voice, so gentle, tried to calm me. He caressed my face with one of his hands, and the other was clamped in mine. _

_I tried my hardest, but the thought of him not coming back made the tears flow harder. I didn't know what to think, so I just kissed him to express my feelings. He kissed me back gently, but too soon he had to pull back and walk to the plane he was getting on._

_He waved to me, and I felt hopeful for a moment. I loved this man, he wouldn't die. He just couldn't._

I was so much more hopeful back then. I wanted to believe that now, but I couldn't. I hadn't received a phone call from him in weeks, and I was waiting for one where they would call to tell me that he was missing in action.

As I was wallowing in my thoughts I heard someone knock at the door. Who could that possibly be? All of my friends new not to bother me. I was emotionally unstable right now, and they knew that. But I was curious as to why there was singing right outside my door.

_And just as a tear made its way to the floor, she heard voices outside start to sing._

I opened the door with a fake smile on my face, trying not to look too messed up. People worried enough about me already. The first person I saw was Alice. She was singing in a high soprano voice. It was lovely, but I wanted to tell her to go away. Her next words surprised me.

"Merry Christmas Bella," she said it in a joyful voice before she moved aside.

_Merry Christmas to all who may dwell here._

_Merry Christmas if even just once. _

The person standing before me was the best Christmas present I'd ever gotten.

Edward. His eyes sparkled with excitement as he walked up to me. He looked thinner and paler, but he was there, and that was all that mattered. His bronze hair was slightly wet from the snow outside, but he looked like a shining angel sent from heaven. I ran to him as fast as I could.

He embraced me tightly and I laid my head on his chest, content despite the cold. It was a beautiful surprise. The night was perfect.

_Merry Christmas to all who may dwell here._

_Merry Christmas if even just once. _

_May the joy of the season surround you._

_Merry Christmas with love_


End file.
